<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bet by mitigates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502495">The Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates'>mitigates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lemon, Morning Sex, One Shot, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Quickies, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa decided to interrupt Akira's sleepy morning to settle a bet. Sorry to Inuoka stans, he was the random character that was sacrificed for this role.  (This is really just smut that came from a dream I had. Vague storyline. One-shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt a soft breeze hit my back and I groaned in my sleep. I wore a t-shirt to bed, but other than my underwear, there wasn’t anything protecting me from the breeze drifting in through the window. I stretched my legs out and pulled my shirt down.</p>
<p>“That’s not going to do anything, ya know.” </p>
<p>I didn’t even turn around to see who was invading my personal space. I recognized that soft spoken haughty voice anywhere. Toru Oikawa, the very tall, fit and narcissistic captain of the local College’s boys volleyball team. I also didn’t want to know why the fuck he was in my room. </p>
<p>“Go away Shittykawa.” I mumbled against my pillow.</p>
<p>I slowly realized that I was not in my bedroom. The events from last night came flying back to me. Stupid frat party. I got drunk and ended up dancing on a fucking pool table. I knew most of the guys on the team, including the local teams, from when I was a manager in high school. I had no interest in going to Oikawa’s party, but my best friend dragged me there. She said it would be fun. She said we would have a few drinks and leave. She then ditched me an hour into the party. I saw her following Kentaro Kyotani out the door, the blonde haired bad boy of Oikawa’s team. She had zero shame. </p>
<p>The last thing I remembered was Shinji dragging me up the stairs and telling me to stop taking my clothes off. I was down to my t-shirt and questionably small shorts when I remembered coming in a sweater and sweatpants, dressing up to show just how badly I wanted to be there. </p>
<p>Shinji was the only decent guy on the team as far as I was concerned. He was the only one who didn’t hit on me, the only one who didn’t pass around the half naked photo that my stupid ex boyfriend decided to keep between us by sharing it with his volleyball club team chat. My ex was a player at a different school and I regretted ever getting involved with So Inuoka.</p>
<p>I could sense that Oikawa was still standing behind me. “Go away! Go sleep in your own bed.”</p>
<p>I heard his shirt hit the floor. “Okay.” He dove into the bed next to me.</p>
<p>“What...are you doing?” I grumbled again, into my pillow. </p>
<p>“Sleeping in my own bed, Akira. What are you doing?” He rolled on his side towards me. I could feel his warm breath against my arm.</p>
<p>I pushed myself up on my elbow and looked around. The first thing I saw ensured me that Shinji was no longer on my no kill list because he left me on Oikawa’s bed. Oikawa who had a fucking picture himself next to his bed, framed in gold on his nightstand.</p>
<p>“That’s a joke, right?” I pointed at the photo then looked at him.<br/>He was grinning at me. “Nope. It was a good picture, no?” </p>
<p>His brown hair framed his face, looking a bit lackluster. He looked like he hadn’t slept yet. I rolled my eyes. “I’m going back to sleep. I don’t care whose bed this is.”</p>
<p>“I have a proposition for you.” Oikawa’s eyes were bright with hope.</p>
<p>“I’m not moving.”</p>
<p>“Let’s have sex.” Oikawa announced his plan proudly.</p>
<p>I turned to stare at him. “I’m sorry, what?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, the muscles in his shoulders flexing. “Let’s have sex.” </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s 7 am and I haven’t slept because I have a headache and I CAN’T SLEEP. I have a game later and I need to sleep.” Oikawa rubbed his face to hide the fact that he was lying.</p>
<p>“How is any of this my problem?”</p>
<p>“Come on, Akira, do it in the name of school spirit.” He traced his fingers in circles around my shoulder. “I know you like me.”</p>
<p>I grunted in response. “I really don’t.”</p>
<p>“You at least find me attractive?”</p>
<p>“Nobody finds you more attractive than yourself, Oikawa. Can I sleep?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “That’s not a no to my question. But yes, you can sleep all you want after we fuck.”</p>
<p>“Who put you up to this?” The surprise in his eyes confirmed my suspicions. “I fucking knew it.” I sat up on my knees. “Who?”</p>
<p>He looked guilty, and rightfully so. “I have a bet going.”</p>
<p>“To have sex with me?”</p>
<p>He nodded shamelessly. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“And how are you supposed to prove you did the deed exactly? Is someone watching? I swear to God, if there’s a camera in this room-”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “No, no, nothing like that.” He tapped his chin. “I actually don’t know. I guess a picture would do. Do you have any distinguishing marks?”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. “There’s exactly 3 people who know that I have distinguishing marks. 3 people that I assume are probably all part of whatever stupid bet you came in here with. Inuoka, Asahi and Taketora.”</p>
<p>His eyes widened. “You’ve had sex with all of them?”</p>
<p>“First of all, that isn’t your business. Second of all, even if I did, I’m a grown ass woman and it’s still nobody's business. Finally, no. I had sex with Inuoka, which I assume you know since it was probably him. Asahi was there when I received this distinguishing mark and Taketora is part of a team group chat that ruined my life.” </p>
<p>He nodded, affirming my accusation. “It was...one of them.”</p>
<p>I scoffed. “Of course. He’s still fucking with my life.”</p>
<p>“Why’d you two break up?” He blurted out.</p>
<p>“Why do you care?” I laid back down and turned away.</p>
<p>“I hate to be blunt,” Did he really, though? “But is this a no?”</p>
<p>I looked back at him, amazed at the audacity he had. I shook my head. “It’s a yes.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” He leaned up on his elbows.</p>
<p>“Yes.” I shrugged. The thing about Oikawa is that as much as I disliked him, he was fucking hot. He was gorgeous. He knew it, but still he was a beautiful man. He was tall and lean, but his volleyball legs were insane. His thighs were...ridiculous. His arms were so toned, from his forearms, to his biceps, to his shoulders. “It’s just sex.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinked at me. “Sure.” He pushed my shirt up back over my hips. “You have a great ass.” </p>
<p>“I already agreed to the sex, you don’t have to butter me up.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you just take a compliment?” </p>
<p>“Fine. Thank you.”</p>
<p>15 minutes of surprisingly good foreplay later, he was behind me, grinding against me in just a pair of black boxers. He had his knees on either side of my legs and I was grinding back against his rock hard erection. </p>
<p>He pressed his lips against my back and I couldn’t believe how good it felt. He tugged on the ends of my hair and rubbed my back. It was the slowest I’d ever done foreplay before sex, but I was enjoying it far more than I ever thought I would. He kissed me slowly, running his tongue down my spine. I was about ready to take over.</p>
<p>“Can you-” I rolled my head forward and hit the pillow in front of me, “Fuck, Oikawa.”</p>
<p>“Yeeees?” He lazily said the word against my neck.</p>
<p>“Just- come on.” I groaned into the pillow.</p>
<p>“Can you say the words for me?” He spoke quietly as he dug the heels of his hands into my shoulders. “Akira?”</p>
<p>I groaned and said, “Oikawa- fuck me already.” </p>
<p>He throbbed against my back. “I thought you’d never say so.” I felt him slide my thong off. I bent my legs to help him. I reached into his nightstand and found a condom immediately. I ripped it open with my teeth and handed it back to him as I felt him slide his boxers off. He kissed the small of my back again then positioned himself at my soaked entrance. “Damn, you are wet-” </p>
<p>He pushed himself inside me, slow and tantalizing. </p>
<p>I gripped his sheets and arched back against him. He leaned over me slightly and I put my hand back against his chest. “Hold the fuck on- holy shit-” I hadn’t taken into account how big he was going to be. I felt myself stretching around him, but he slowed down and let me get used to him. I slowly removed my hand from his chest and went back to gripping the sheets below me. He held still and let me move against him to adjust. I pushed my hips back, sliding further down his length until I hit his pelvis.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck me-” I groaned loudly into a pillow.</p>
<p>He groaned loudly behind me, cursing under his breath. “What the fuck-” He pulled back slightly and I moved back against him, harder and faster. He picked up the pace, his breath already raggedy. “What- fuck. I’m not-” He slid his hands between my legs and found my swollen clit immediately. He sloppily pumped into me as he rubbed my clit in circles.</p>
<p>I moaned into the pillow, gritting my teeth as I said “Harder!”</p>
<p>He obliged, but not for much longer. I was inches from an orgasm when I felt his thighs tense up and he let loose a string of curse words under his breath. He rubbed my clit harder and got me there just in time for him to come.</p>
<p>He stayed behind me for a minute too long, panting heavily and utterly surprised by what just happened. I didn’t blame him, I was too. </p>
<p>“Uh-” I started.</p>
<p>“No. We...we are not talking about that.” He still hadn’t pulled out of me, so I just laid there, my head against his pillow.</p>
<p>“Okay then.”</p>
<p>He rested his hands on my hips and seemed to be confused. “I don’t- What- I don’t even- That’s never happened before.”</p>
<p>“What hasn’t?” I tapped my fingers on the bed, knowing full well what he was referring to.</p>
<p>He scoffed. “That! Akira. That! All of that.” He finally pulled out of me and tossed the condom into the trash. He looked down at himself. “I am so disappointed in you.</p>
<p>“Are you honestly talking to your dick?” I turned around and he was, in fact, talking to his dick.</p>
<p>“That was like...4 minutes.” Oikawa looked so stressed.</p>
<p>“Yup. Best 4 minutes of my life.” I responded sarcastically. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn’t because I came so it was good for me.</p>
<p>He glared at me. “We are never discussing this.”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “Fine by me. You’ll lose your bet though.”</p>
<p>He groaned. “I forgot about that stupid fucking- Hey, I hope you know I’d fuck you with or without the bet. You just always rejected me.”</p>
<p>I laughed. “Shut up, Oikawa.” There’s no way he was interested in me. I was far from his type. He liked the stick thin girls who fell at his feet. I didn’t judge him for it, the girls he dated were fine, but I was 5’7 and thick. My hair was long and blonde. I had to jump multiple times in order to fit my ass into a pair of skinny jeans and I’d been wearing a bra since 5th grade. I knew I wasn’t fat, I kept in shape with track and soccer, but I wasn’t his type. I rolled over and handed him his phone. “Just take a picture.”</p>
<p>He looked down at me and his eyes widened. I realized that he hadn’t seen me actually naked yet since I was pressed up against his mattress the entire time. His eyes roamed over my body and I started questioning whether he had never hit on me before or if I really did reject him after Inuoka convinced me that Oikawa wasn’t interested.. He quickly recovered. “So...those are your distinguishing marks?”</p>
<p>I had two tattoo’s on my body. A small jellyfish above my navel and stars on my sternum. The stars went under each of my breasts and were at least slightly unique.</p>
<p>“Give me your shirt.” He handed it to me and I covered my face. “The idiots who gave you this bet have seen this tattoo so they’ll know it’s me.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize that photo was you. Damn. I’m sorry-”</p>
<p>‘It’s fine. It was a long time ago. Just take it.”</p>
<p>He pulled the shirt over more of my face. At the last second, I let half of my face show. “Wait- shit, sorry, let me take another-”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Use that. I’m sure they’ll get a kick out of it.” I smiled at him and shook my head. “I really don’t care what they think. What do you win by the way?”</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow at me, “A grand.”</p>
<p>I scoffed. “They bet you $1000 that you could sleep with me?”</p>
<p>“No. They bet me a grand that you wouldn’t want to sleep with me.”</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes at him. “That doesn’t make sense.”</p>
<p>“Let’s be honest here. You don’t like me. I know that. I tried to talk to you for a solid year before you started dating that fucking idiot from Nekoma.” He sat back on his heels and blinked at me. “Your name came up after you were dancing on the pool table. Inuoka knew I liked you. He always did. He bet me a grand that you wouldn’t sleep with me because he knew the feelings weren’t reciprocated.” </p>
<p>“Ah.” I nodded.</p>
<p>Fucking Inuoka. He knew I liked Oikawa when we met. He knew I was crushing on him so hard that I was actually going to their games. I guess it didn’t seem suspicious until that moment as I learned about the bet. Inuoka started paying attention to me after he found out I liked Oikawa. He kissed me harder when Oikawa was around and told me how pretty I was whenever Oikawa was in earshot. He even tried fingering me under a table once when we were all out to dinner. I got all flustered and ended up leaving early. He eventually admitted to me that was indeed why we started dating, but he ended up liking me more than he thought. He told me that Oikawa never liked me either way, so it’s not like it was a big deal. I slapped him and moved out of his dorm that I’d been staying in.</p>
<p>“So, between you and me, did you?”</p>
<p>I pulled Oikawa’s shirt over my head after unsuccessfully locating mine. I glanced at him and he seemed nervous of my answer. “Did I what?”</p>
<p>He smiled at my choice of clothing. I looked up at him and realized again why I was so mad at Inuoka. “Did you like me?”</p>
<p>I bit the inside of my cheek and blinked at him. I finally looked away and spotted my shirt. “Yes.”</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at me. “Do you still?” He was trying to confidently question me, but his cheeks were the lightest shade of pink.</p>
<p>I huffed and looked at him again. “Do you think I go around fucking guys I don’t like?” He didn’t answer right away and that pissed me off. I swung my leg from around him and slid off the bed. “You know what? I don’t really care what you think. Go enjoy your money.” I bowed at him. “Glad to be of service to the Great King.” I pulled my shorts on after not being able to find my underwear. I searched the floor and between the sheets. </p>
<p>He finally laughed and I looked over at him. He was holding my thong out to me. I reached for him but he pulled it back. “I’m going to keep these.” I reached for them again and he dodged me easily. “Nope. They’re mine now.” He held them high above my head. I glared at him and climbed back onto his bed. I jumped on his back and leaned forward until he yelped and fell forward. “Akira! What is wrong with you-”</p>
<p>“GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR!” I yelled at him as I tried to grab the flimsy fabric. As I was straddling his back while he was still naked and I was in his t-shirt, his fucking door opened. I spun around to see the devil himself standing there, arms crossed and glaring at me. “Oh, lovely,” I muttered as I snatched my underwear from Oikawa’s open hand. </p>
<p>Oikawa glanced back and gave Inuoka a two-finger salute. He pulled a sheet up to cover his exposed body parts and slid back against the headboard. </p>
<p>“You’re that easy, Akira?” Inuoka spat out from the doorway.</p>
<p>I smiled at him. “Yes. Yes, I am. For anybody, but you.” I said it loudly and I knew it hurt his pride. We dated for 2 years and it took 8 months for us to have sex. After that, it was rare. It just didn’t feel right with Inuoka, it never did. </p>
<p>He glared harder and looked back at Oikawa. “I guess you win the bet.”</p>
<p>I pretended to look shocked. “What?” I spun around to Oikawa. “What bet?”</p>
<p>I could feel the smugness radiating off of Inuoka behind me. “We bet him that you wouldn’t fuck him, but I guess I underestimated his charm.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you underestimated my need for some decent dick.” I shrugged and winked at Oikawa. </p>
<p>“You- Oh, fuck you, Akira!” Inuoka stomped out of the room. “You’re such an asshole!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I wasn’t sure if you’d still win if he knew I knew about the bet.” I started to take his shirt <br/>off and he waved at me.</p>
<p>“Keep it. You can bring it back next time, pretty sure yours was underneath us.” He examined the wet spot on my shirt and tossed it to me.</p>
<p>“Next time?”</p>
<p>Oikawa smoothed his hair off of his face. “If you’re interested. I think I should make up for...that.” He scratched the back of his neck and glared between his legs again. “Don’t know what came over me.”</p>
<p>“I’m taking it as a compliment.”</p>
<p>“You really should.” He winked at me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>